Mabel the Great
by allyappleCC
Summary: Rated T for violence, gore, torture, wizardry and Pinecest. Mabel has to literally go to her imagination to save Princess Maybelle de Pines from being Queen Maybelle Gleeful.
1. Grunkle Sweaters

Mabel was knitting a sweater for Grunkle Stan for being the best grunkle in the whole wide world. She imagined what life would be without him. Anywho, just like in reality, Mabel was knitting a sweater for Grunkle Stan. But then, there was a problem, Mabel doesn't know what design. She tried to think hard for a design. Mabel felt her mind explode literally. She went outside and ran towards the forest and started to think harder.

Fortunately, Dipper was there too and he looked at Mabel, his dear sister.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking confused on why it seems Mabel lost her imagination.

"I can't think of a sweater design for Grunkle Stan," Mabel angrily said. "dang it!"

Dipper shook his head. He felt concerned for Mabel; soon she might start hurting herself and stuff. Then he placed his hand on her shoulder and explained why this is happening. He also explained that she could calm down for a while and enjoy the forest scent and find mystery and adventure just like him. But Mabel didn't want to because she still has to think of a design, there was a big problem with her imagination. All she could ever think of is explosions and her mind is blocked. But there is a reason why that happened; it all starts in Imagi Nation.

Wait for more! Sorry if I have wrong capitalizations or spellings. Just inform me.


	2. King Gideon

In Imagi Nation:

"Let me go King Gideon, you are not my king, you will never be!" Princess Maybelle de Pines said, she was Mabel's imaginary self. "I will find a way for you to let me go for you will never be my king and I'll never be your queen. Guards! Guards!"

Though yelling was useless, her brother was there, pretty much worried more. He was Sir Dipper de Pines. He commanded the guards to get Gideon and throw him to the most secure cellar in the dungeon. But Gideon fought back using incantations and spells.

"You all are sheep, all of you! Ah ha ha ha!" King Gideon laughed as he used a spell to vanish and go to his fair kingdom.

"Maybelle!" Sir Dipper yelled. He tried to chase Gideon, but since Gideon used that vanishing spell, Sir Dipper fell. He looked at the guards and the worst of all; they just stood there and shrugged. Sir Dipper started to yell "Nooooooo…" but the guards just scratched their heads and murmur _What the heck?_

"It's up to me now to save my sister." Sir Dipper said. "No matter what it takes, even if I have to sacrifice my own life." He brought out his sword and his reflection showed his one eye, his other eye was patched because of King Gideon.

Back to reality:

"Dipper," Mabel said as she was starting to derp. "All I could think of is chaos in my imagination, I can't think of anything bright and sunny."

The truth was, the reason why she can't think of something bright and sunny is because King Gideon had annihilated all the workers of all of Mabel's Imagi Nation Factory.


	3. Meeting Sir Dipper de Pines

Later that night, Mabel Pines was dreamless as she went to sleep for King Gideon has destroyed Dream Corp. in Imagi Nation. Mabel suddenly woke up without a smile as she opened the lights.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked as Mabel looked on the corner of her eye. Dipper sure was asleep but he was actually kissing and hugging a pillow. "Please say you love me too, please, please…" Mabel can't hear what Dipper said since his sleeptalking got softer. Mabel sighed in relief and she curled herself on the floor, barely thinking of owning the cutest kitten in the world. She just shook her head and sighed.

She secretly grabbed Dipper's journal and opened it. There were lots of interesting pages like vampires and stuff but she ignored it. She got into a page entitled _Entering Dreams_. It seemed interesting. There was a spell which said:

_In order to enter an imagination or dream, I believe you have to chant this specific spell __**Somnium quod Reputo. **__I believe that this is the way on how you could enter a specific persons mind, or even yours. But be careful, there are many dangers that might be on a person's mind and the dream watcher is carefully seeing what you do._

Mabel raised an eyebrow and _bam!_ She got an idea. She could say the spell and check out what's wrong with her and fix it. She chanted the spell at first, but it didn't work. _Maybe needs more French accent?_ Mabel thought, so she tried to chant it out using French accent. It didn't work. She tried it again, more firm and serious. "Somnium quod Reputo!"

Mabel felt that she was being pulled into her guts. It was a bit painful and of course it had a stinging sensation. She was starting to whirl around in rainbow-colored clouds. She was going in her imagination. She then fell to the ground and tried to stand up. When she did, she tried to analyze where she was since it was pretty smoky. Mabel then had a clear view of what it was. It was like the way she imagined Gravity Falls, a place full of fun, rainbows, candy and friends and also a medieval type of nature, only the place looked chaotic.

She heard galloping hooves and a unicorn passed by and the rider was… Manly Dan? Well, that's how she always thought of Manly Dan anyway, so why think about it?

She continued walking and she walked through places called Imagi Nation factory and Dream Corp. which looked totally desolated. Everything seemed to be chaotic and terrible, it was so uncolorful and so bland, there was no life!

Another sound of galloping hooves came and Mabel though it might be Manly Dan again but it was, Dipper in an eyepatch? That was weird because Dipper never wore eyepatches and didn't wear tuxedos with chains on it and why would he want a sword and a shield? Oh wait! She remembered, that's how she made Dipper look like in her imagination. She even gave him the name Sir Dipper de Pines.

"Maybelle?" He asked as he reached out his hand toward her. Mabel looked at his hand, how much she longed she could hold her brother's hands, ever since they were nine, Dipper thought it was to girly.

"It's pronounced as Mabel." Mabel explained. "What in the world of Smile Dips happened here?"

"King Gideon." Sir Dipper explained. "He destroyed the capital of Imagi Nation. Sadly, he destroyed Imagi Nation factory and Dream Corp."

"Dream wha…?"" Mabel asked confused looking behind her.

"Never mind, you're not Princess Maybelle de Pines anyway." He said as his white horse turned away from Mabel.

_Wait! Wasn't that the name I gave my imaginary self? _Mabel asked herself. "Sir, wait!"

Sir Dipper's horse stopped and he looked back.

"What now?"

"I'll help you look for her."

"REALLY?"

"Really."

"As in really with a capital R?"

"Shut up."

He hugged her and Mabel felt joy once again.


	4. Counting Stars

It was starting to turn night time but Mabel didn't know where to sleep.

"You could sleep at Princess Maybelle's room." Sir Dipper said. "She wouldn't care if anyone slept there because she made a beggar sleep there once."

_I can't believe he's talking to me like this! This is very great! _Mabel thought excitedly. She went to Princess Maybelle's bed and started to jump on it. Since she left the door open, there was someone passing by who just happens to wear a turquoise night gown and shades.

"Mother of God." She said as she removed her shades in a dramatic way.

"Candy, is that you?" Mabel asked.

"Yes I am." She said as she tried to change the shades lens into glasses, then she wore it again. "Though my name Lady Candy Abeemo C.M Chiu of Imagi Nation."

"Abeemo sure is one weird name." Mabel told herself. (At least she was the one who thought of imaginary Candy's name.)

"You should really go to sleep. I mean, it's night time and your majesty, you can't help other peeps with big eye bags." Candy said eyeing her with concern

Candy left the room and closed the door while Mabel opened the princess's wardrobe and chose a night gown similar to hers back in Gravity Falls. She quickly changed and went to bed. Mabel noticed something as she lied down on the bed, it was soft as a cloud and it seemed like she was in heaven. Mabel jumped on the bed and felt sleepy, so she just decided to to go to sleep. She stood up and turned off the lights. (Luckily, the lampshade was on.) Then she went back to the bed and pulled up the covers and doze off.

Next day later:

As Mabel woke up, she noticed someone was sleeping with her. She turned her head to the right, and guess who she saw? Sir Dipper de Pines himself in his royal night wear! Mabel screamed which made Sir Dipper wake up and scream too.

"What were you doing while I was asleep, did you…" Mabel asked with a tone of anger, and then it suddenly became a sly voice. "You violated me, didn't you?"

"Nuh-uh" Sir Dipper protested.

"Yuh-uh." Mabel said with letter eyebrows in a deep letter V.

"Stop it!" Sir Dipper yelled. "If all you could also do is fight, then be it" He stormed out the room and shut the door loudly.

Mabel was outraged. She went to the balcony and stared outside, _why was it still night time?_ She stared at the clock in the Princess's room and it was 3:00 am. Why is time so slow? Mabel just ignored time and stared at the stars, they soon started to move slowly as if they're fireflies. Then it formed a bright twinkle and out came a fairy with pale silver sparkly wings, a shiny silver wand and a purple gown, and wait! Is the fairy, Pacifica?

"Hello Mabel. I am your fairy god mother, Pacifica Loveless. I am here to fix all your troubles and give you a new life." She said with the tone of voice Pacifica usually used but only friendlier.

"So um, can you help me make Dipper forgive me? Or better, not get mad at me?" Mabel pleaded.

"Oh, duty calls." Pacifica said. "If you ever need me, here's my card."

Mabel stared at the lavender-scented card and it was written:

_If you want wishes, ask the stars._

And when Mabel flipped the card, it showed an illustration of a triangle guy, more of like Bill Ciper.

"Toodles!" Pacifica said as she waved her wand and vanished with sparkle effects.


	5. Who Really is Pacifica?

Pacifica Loveless appeared in a carriage with her two cronies. She talked to them and told them everything.

"Have you talked with Sir Dipper?" The magenta-haired one asked.

"If he does, what did he say?" The brunette one asked.

Pacifica shook her head. "I have talked to the princess, but she is NOT the princess." Pacifica waved her wand and a mirror with make-up appeared in front of her. "I can handle this girls, I know how to handle things with just a wave of my wand."

Her two cronies got some of the make-up tools and gave her a makeover. Pacifica levitated the mirror and saw her reflection. "This is too much make-up girls, too much." But her cronies ignored her.

"I said too much make-up!"

Pacifica stood up and grabbed the mirror and smashed it on the ground, she got the make-up from her cronies and threw them out the window. Pacifica the flipped the small table with tea on it and she stared at her cronies with angry V's.

"Why don't you call Mermando?" Pacifica spat sarcastically.

Her brunette friend brought out a touch screen mirror and called Mermando. She told him what Pacifica ordered her to say and there, the talk was over.

"So, how did it go?" Pacifica asked, crossing her arms.

"He said yes." The brunette crony said.

Then the magenta-haired one spoke up. "Pacifica, I sort of heard what you told Mermando. And also, a part of your plan is to tempt Mabel to go to your office and she will have to cross Mermaid Lake and…"

"Heck, yeah." Pacifica said ignoring her as she waved her wand and the whole carriage was fixed. "Girls, don't be stupid. Use your common sense, will you?"

Her cronies nodded.

"But I do have a better plan." Pacifica said as she slyly rubbed her hands.

Back with Mabel:

Mabel kept staring at the card and remembered what Pacifica told her. She looked like a great example of a tableau because she just stood there, not moving. Then she felt suddenly as if she was going inside her guts again, then she closed her eyes because of the pain.

When she opened her eyes, she was in back in Gravity Falls. She looked at the clock and it was 2:30 pm. How long was she asleep? Mabel didn't care but her eyes focused on Dipper's Journal 3 and got it. She opened it on the page where she found the spell and read the paragraph below it aloud. "The dream watcher can remove you from the dreamscapes any time, it may be either you violated his rules or you must've done something he would never want you to do."

Mabel reread the paragraph over and over again. Then she heard footsteps going upstairs and she quickly placed Dipper's journal on his bed and sat down beside her bed. Then door opened.

"Mabel, thank goodness you've woke up!" Dipper exclaimed as he hugged his sister. "I thought you were dead because you kind of slept too long."

Mabel laughed and the two exited the room. And on Mabel's mind, she wanted to go back to where she had been while she was asleep.


	6. Duchess and Duke

In Imagi Nation:

"Maybelle, my queen and all will be my wife even though I'm nine and you're twelve, age doesn't matter. We will be together because just like what they say, til' death do us part." King Gideon happily said with an evil grin

"Noooo…" Maybelle yelled.

"Eat your food." Duke Robbie said as he handed her some salad.

"Duke, Duke! Don't you dare hand her food, I can be the only one who could do that. You understood me? Did ya'? Duke, listen to me, listen!" King Gideon crazily said as he violently shook him.

"Gee, calm down your highness." The duke said, but the king kept shaking him violently on the shoulder and continued to pour down painful words on him.

"King Gideon, stop it!" Mabel exclaimed to the King who then started to slowly stop shaking Robbie.

"Anything for you my queen," King Gideon told her as he hugged her tenderly. "If you excuse me, I will have a little talk with Duke Robbie." Then he stared at everyone in the dining room with eyes wide, and a fat little three year old smile.

"Awww." Everyone on the dining room said except for Maybelle and the duke.

"Follow me." Gideon said grabbing Robbie by the arm. They walked into King Gideon's study and the two sat down.

"Listen here and listen well. I know you want Wendy your duchess to be set free, so follow everything I say, and you get what you want." King Gideon said as he stood up and pushed away his big portrait revealing a dark small hall

"Follow me." Gideon said as he led Robbie in the dark place, he quickly but quietly closed the door. They walked down the hall then the king clapped his hands and torches opened. There was Wendy, tied up in a chair, all bruised up and wounded. This happened to her because she was a Prize Prisoner.

"Wendy!" Robbie said as he hugged her which made Wendy cry.

"All you have to do is do what I say and I will free Wendy, what do you say?"

Duke Robbie nodded.

"Now, hit her with this baseball bat." He commanded him.

Duke Robbie closed his eyes and forced himself to beat up Wendy. The chair fell over and Wendy was starting to cry. Blood was now around. Duke Robbie dropped the bat and knelt beside her.

"Sorry, I had to this. It's for our own good."

Wendy stared at him, paralyzed and crying. She then nodded and he left the place, followed by King Gideon.

Back to reality:

Gideon Gleeful was currently talking to Bill Cipher secretly. He asked him to bring him to make him control Mabel's mind anytime he wants so he can find the one small mistake he did on why Mabel didn't like him.

"Anything for Gideon!" Bill said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Soon Mabel, we will be together forever." Gideon said as his eyes and smirk turned evil.


End file.
